Villanelle/Gallery
Images and videos featuring the psychopathic Russian assassin Villanelle from both the eponymous novels written by Luke Jennings and the Killing Eve TV series. Gallery Books EPoneiiXsAEZyRK.jpg EPRzHfKWkAI_rnl.jpg EQMhPhfUcAA2L72.jpg EQxEuWKWoAAx8D5.jpg ERX8cPfWsAEkg_9.jpg TV Series Miscellaneous killing-eve-amc-promotional-key-art-sandra-oh_FULL.jpg|Villanelle featured on the Series 1 poster. Villanelle S1.jpg|Villanelle's Series 1 character poster. ke_267327832893293902.jpg 81juNAyqNYL. RI .jpg|Villanelle featured on the Series 2 poster. Killing-Eve-Season-2-Poster-Floral-killing-eve-42685665-1920-1080.jpg Villanelle S2.jpg|Villanelle's Series 2 character poster. Villanelle Prison Record.jpg|Villanelle's prisoner dossier file. Sorry Baby.jpg|Villanelle's flirtatious messages to each other. Tumblr inline prrr9cxPo21sulrcd 540.jpg|Villanelle's signet ring on her right thumb. Series 1 Villanelle First Scene.png|Villanelle's first appearance in an café. Villanelle Shopping.jpg|Villanelle shopping in Paris. Villanelle Another Job.png|Villanelle thrilled to receive another job. Villanelle Suitcase.jpg|Villanelle coming out a suitcase. MV5BYzRlZTRi.jpg|Villanelle waiting for her next victim. Villanelle Kills 101.png|Villanelle killing Cesare Greco. Villanelle Hears of Kasia.png|Villanelle hears about Kasia and her mission to tie up loose ends. Villanelle Meets Eve.png|Villanelle unknowingly meeting Eve Polastri for the first time. Villanelle Silk Bed.png|Villanelle resting on her silk bedspread, ready for another kill. MV5BODE1NzA1NzkzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjc3NjI3NTM@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,666,1000_AL_.jpg|Villanelle in Bulgaria. Villanelle Shoots Man Dead.png|Villanelle killing her next target, not caring why. Villanelle Psychiatry.jpg|Villanelle wearing her prom dress outfit during her psychological assessment. Konstantin and Villanelle - Killing Eve BBCA_FULL.jpg|Villanelle and Konstantin out in public after the assessment. Villanelle Being Normal.png|Villanelle trying to be normal while on a date with Sebastian. Villanelle Gas Mask.png|Villanelle concocting a "perfume" for her next assignment. Villanelle Watches Death.png|Villanelle enjoying watching Carla de Mann die slowly. Villanelle Open Champagne.png|Villanelle opening champagne as Konstantin tells her about Eve Polastri's hunt for her. Villanelle Sebastian Body.png|Villanelle and Konstantin finding Sebastian's dead body. Villanelle Learns Eve Name.png|Villanelle upon learning who Eve Polastri is. Villanelle Sunglasses.jpg|Villanelle waiting for Eve to arrive at the scene of her crime. Villanelle Stalks Eve.png|Villanelle stalking an unsuspecting Eve. Villanelle I'm Watching You.png|Villanelle watching Eve try out new clothes. Villanelle Meets Bill.jpg|Villanelle being stopped by Eve's partner, Bill Pargrave. Dries van Noten Suit.jpg|Villanelle luring Bill into a nightclub. Villanelle Sees Bill.png|I see you. Villanelle Smiling 103.png|Villanelle seeing Bill in the Nightclub. Villanelle Bill Nightclub.gif|Villanelle approaches a horrified Bill. Villanelle Kills Bill.png|Villanelle killing Bill. Villanelle Happy Birthday.png|Villanelle wishing Konstantin a happy "birthday". Villanelle Untrusted.png|Villanelle unable to be trusted because of her actions in Berlin. Villanelle Threatens.png|Villanelle threatening Konstantin, revealing she knows about his daughter. Villanelle Sees Nadia.png|Villanelle sees Nadia Kadomtseya for the first time in four years. Villanelle Nadia Reunite.jpg|Villanelle confronted by a still-angry Nadia. Villanelle - Killing Eve BBCA_FULL.jpg|Villanelle shooting at Frank Haleton's car. Villanelle Stand-Off.png|Villanelle standing off with Nadia and Diego. Villanelle You Are No Pumpkin.png|Villanelle seducing Nadia into betraying and killing Diego. Villanelle Whoops.png|Villanelle as she runs over Nadia. Running and Crying.png|Villanelle chasing Frank through the fields. Villanelle Shoots Eve 105.png|Villanelle shooting at Eve and Frank. Villanelle Laugh.gif|Villanelle's evil laugh. Villanelle Wants Dinner.png|''"I just want to have dinner with you!"'' Villanelle Eve Dinner.png|Villanelle having dinner with Eve in the latter's home. Villanelle Sad.gif|Villanelle pretending to be sad after Eve calls her a 'psychopath'. Villanelle_and_eve_1x05.jpg|Villanelle and Eve facing off. Villanelle Bloodied.png|Villanelle getting ready to kill a cornered Frank. Villanelle Lies 105.png|Villanelle lying to Konstantin about what happened to Nadia and Diego. Villanelle Learns 105.png|Villanelle learning that Nadia was still alive and in their old prison. Villanelle Questions 105.png|Villanelle revealing her knowledge about the Twelve's existence. Villanelle Nervous.png|Villanelle nervous about returning to her old prison. Villanelle Prison.jpg|Villanelle inside the Moscow prison after four years. Villanelle Need A Hand.png|Villanelle reveals herself to Nadia. Villanelle Nadia Prison.png|Villanelle getting ready to kill a frightened Nadia. Take Me To The Hole.gif|Villanelle after killing Nadia. Villanelle LET ME OUT.png|Villanelle being betrayed and left in prison. Villanelle You Smell of Cabbage.png|''"You smell of cabbage."'' - Villanelle tormenting her cellmate. Villanelle Bites Prisoner.png|Villanelle kills a prisoner for trying to kill her. Villanelle Escapes.png|Villanelle broken out of prison once more. Villanelle No No.png|Villanelle behaving like a child, refusing to sit down after meeting Anton. Villanelle Kills Anton.png|Villanelle killing Anton for irritating her. Villanelle Anna Photo 107.png|Anna's old photo of herself and Villanelle. Villanelle Surprise.png|Villanelle reveals herself to Konstantin in his home. Villanelle Konstantin 107.png|Villanelle holding Konstantin at gunpoint. Villanelle Emotional.png|Villanelle getting emotional after hearing Konstantin saying he loved her. Villanelle You Hit Me With a Log.png|''"You hit me with a log!?"'' Villanelle Flipping the Bird.png|Villanelle angrily watching Konstantin escapes. Villanelle Security Feed.png|Security footage of Villanelle meeting with Carolyn Martens. Villanelle Shut Up.png|An irritated Villanelle telling Konstantin's daughter Irina to shut up. Villanelle Eating S1 Finale.png|Villanelle eating and talking with Irina. Villanelle Anna Reunion.png|Villanelle being reunited with Anna after nine years. Villanelle Anna Stand-Off.png|Villanelle having a stand-off with a vengeful Anna. Villanelle Child Hostage.png|Villanelle holding Irina hostage. Villanelle Eve Stand-Off S1 Finale.png|Villanelle and Eve having a stand-off. Villanelle 108.jpg|Villanelle considering Eve's offer. Villanelle Did You Have A Party.png|''"Did you have a party or something?"'' Villanelle Eve S1 Finale.png|Villanelle and Eve having a chat. Villanelle Eve Bed S1 Finale.jpg|Villanelle lying next to Eve. Villanelle Shoots Eve S1 Finale.png|A wounded Villanelle shooting at Eve before escaping. Series 2 Villanelle 201 Hiding.jpg|Villanelle witnessing her clothes being taken. Villanelle Wounded.jpg|Villanelle trying to get around with her wound. Villanelle Hitchhiking.jpg|Villanelle hitchhiking. Villanelle Drive Faster.png|Villanelle being taken to hospital. Villanelle Hospital.jpg|Villanelle as a hospital patient. Villanelle A Woman Stabbed Me.png|Villanelle expressing her belief that Eve stabbed her because she cared about her. Doctor Villanelle.png|Villanelle posing as a doctor in the hospital. Villanelle You Look Like A Pizza.png|''"You look like a pizza."'' - Villanelle amorally teasing Gabriel about his damaged face. Villanelle Kills Boy.jpg|Villanelle killing Gabriel. Villanelle Hush.jpg|Villanelle in her pajamas after escaping. Villanelle Homeless.png|Villanelle being forced to live in a life of squalor, while still wounded. Villanelle Food Shopping.jpg|Villanelle shopping for supplies, while living without her luxury. Villanelle Meets Julian.png|Villanelle meeting and tricking Julian into taking her home with him. Villanelle Enters Julian's Home.png|Villanelle entering Julian's home, creeped out by his doll collection. Villanelle To Stab You With.png|Villanelle, now realizing that Julian was dangerous, starts planning to kill him. Villanelle Skirt Phone Call.jpg|Villanelle trying to call for Eve's help, unaware that she has also alerted the Twelve. Villanelle I Think You're Going To Bleed To Death.png|''"I think you are going to bleed to death."'' - Villanelle before she attacks Julian. Villanelle Kills Julian.png|Villanelle killing Julian before she escapes his home. Villanelle Meets Raymond.png|Villanelle meeting Raymond, instantly taking a disliking towards him. Villanelle Elevator Strangle.png|Villanelle performing a boring assassination under Raymond's commands. Villanelle New Hotel.png|Villanelle debriefing her kill for Raymond in her new hotel. Villanelle 203 Green Scarf.jpg|Villanelle keeping a memento of Eve. Villanelle Watching Niko.png|Villanelle watching Niko, plotting to fracture his marriage with Eve. Villanelle Meets Gemma.png|Villanelle manipulating Gemma into feigning interest in Eve's husband Niko. Villanelle Eve 203.png|Villanelle wanting to get close to Eve. Villanelle 203.jpg|Villanelle returning to her hotel. Villanelle Konstantin Reunite.png|Villanelle reuniting with Konstantin, who offers her a job after revealing her death sentence. Villanelle Sees Eve Door.png|Villanelle seeing Eve through the hotel room door before evading capture. Villanelle Jealous.png|Villanelle getting jealous after learning of Eve's new interest. Villanelle It's Boring 204.png|Villanelle is finding her new freelance job boring, despite Konstantin's insistence. Villanelle This Is So Boring.jpg|''"This is so boring!"'' Villanelle Trips Woman.png|Villanelle being her typical mischievous self. Villanelle Pig Mask.jpg|Villanelle luring in her next victim while wearing a pig mask. Villanelle Pig Mask Ta-Da.jpg|Villanelle having fun with her kill as usual. Villanelle Refuses to Believe.png|Villanelle refusing to believe that Eve is no longer interested in her. Villanelle Disappointed.png|Villanelle disappointed after Eve doesn't turn up. Villanelle Nearly Kills.png|Villanelle, while on drugs, nearly kills a girl for jumping the queue for the toilets. Villanelle Crying.jpg|Villanelle crying upon fearing that Eve has moved on from her. Villanelle Car Wash.png|Villanelle performing another private contract for a client. Villanelle Demon With No Face.png|The demon with no face. Villanelle Outside Like A Dog.png|''"So you're just going to tie me up outside like a dog?"'' Villanelle Refuses 205.png|Villanelle refusing to accept her new contract: Eve Polastri. Villanelle Headstroke.png|Villanelle reluctantly accepting to kill Eve. Villanelle 205 Gown.jpg|Villanelle getting dressed for her upcoming "mourning". Villanelle Eve Reunite S2.jpg|Villanelle and Eve reunite once more. Villanelle Shipping Container.png|Villanelle revealing that Aaron Peel hired the Ghost to Eve. Villanelle Meets Niko.png|Villanelle meeting with Niko in Oxford. Villanelle Watching Eve & Niko.png|Villanelle watching Niko and Eve having sex. Villanelle Hi Partner.png|''"Hi, partner."'' - Villanelle working with Eve again. Villanelle Eve 206.jpg|Villanelle and Eve discussing the mission. Villanelle Billie.jpg|Villanelle as Billie. Villanelle Truck Push.png|Villanelle killing Amber Peel's handler to get herself and Eve closer to Aaron Peel. Villanelle Text.jpg|Villanelle's crazy text to Eve. Villanelle Bored 206.jpg|Villanelle bored during her dinner with Aaron. Villanelle Hits Aaron Peel.gif|Villanelle hitting Aaron in the face for his rudeness. Villanelle Fancying.jpg|Villanelle fancying some lovers after her dinner with Aaron. Villanelle Eve 207.jpg|Villanelle being visited by Eve. Villanelle Aaron Lunch.png|Villanelle having lunch with Aaron, earning his interest. Villanelle Listens Phone 207.png|Villanelle happily listening to Eve's messages for her. Villanelle_in_storage_locker_2x07.jpg|Villanelle stalking Niko and Gemma. Villanelle Locker Knife.jpg|Villanelle holding Niko and Gemma at knife-point. Villanelle Arrives in Rome.png|Villanelle arriving in Rome. Villanelle Receives Mic.png|Villanelle receiving her new mic from Eve. Villanelle Under Surveillance.png|Villanelle attaching her new mic, while Aaron watches suspiciously. Villanelle and Aaron Bonding.png|Villanelle beginning to take an interest in Aaron. Villanelle Are You Going to Listen.png|''"Are you going to listen all night?"'' - Villanelle telling Eve over the comms. Villanelle Computer Screens.png|Villanelle finding Aaron's secret snuff-films of his murders. Villanelle Offered.png|Villanelle offered a job by Aaron if she kills Eve. Villanelle Kills Aaron Peel.png|Villanelle killing Aaron Peel. Villanelle Learns 208.png|Villanelle learning of Konstantin and Carolyn's betrayal. Villanelle Nearly Killed.png|Villanelle nearly being choked to death by Raymond. Villanelle Evil Grin.png|Villanelle's evil grin as she provokes Eve into killing Raymond. Villanelle I'll Look After You.png|''"I'll look after you."'' - Villanelle planning her new life for Eve. Villanelle Stop It.png|Villanelle arguing with Eve, after the latter finds out she wanted her to kill Raymond. Villanelle You're Mine.png|''"You're mine!"'' – Villanelle's reaction to Eve's rejection. Villanelle Rejected.png|''"I thought you were special."'' Villanelle Shoots Eve.png|Villanelle's mental breakdown as she shoots Eve. Videos OMG Moment Psych Evaluation Killing Eve Sundays @ 8 7c on BBC America OMG Moment Running & Crying Killing Eve Sundays @ 8 7c on BBC America OMG Moment The Face-Off Killing Eve Sundays @ 8 7c on BBC America This Is What You Get Julian Killing Eve Sunday at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment I'm Sorry Killing Eve Sundays at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment Carpool Karaoke Killing Eve Sundays at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment Amsterdam Killing Eve Sundays at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment Are You Scared? Killing Eve Sunday at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment Nice to Finally Meet You Killing Eve Sunday at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment Billie Killing Eve Sundays at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment I Feel Nothing Killing Eve Sundays at 8pm BBC America Must See Moment Killing Eve Stream Killing Eve Now BBC America Category:Galleries